Just to tempteing
by cielnsebby
Summary: Alois goes to the Phantomhive mannor. Why is here there and what will he do? EXTREAMLY SMUTTY do not read if your under 18, who am i kidding read it and enjoy!


_**Just too Tempting**_

It was a sunny day. Sebastian was in a particular happy mood today. He smiled as he brought his master his morning tea and snack. Todays the tea is his masters' favorite Earl grey. He opened the door, set the food and tray down and drew the curtains.

"Good morning young master," said Sebastian.

"Go to hell Sebastian!" Ciel yelled into his pillow.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to your butler?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes!" retorted Ciel, "Now get the hell out!

"As you wish, young master" Sebastian said as he left the room. As he continued downstairs he heard a knock at the front door. Sebastian walked to the door and answered it. To his surprise he found Alois. "Alois?" he questioned.

"Yes Sebastian it is me, now quite gawking and take my coat and hat like a good boy." Alois pushed by Sebastian and into the manor. "And where is my Ciel?" asked Alois.

"He wishes to not be disturbed," answered Sebastian with an aggressive tone, but before Sebastian could do anything Ciels' door was creaking open.

"Sebastian fix that creaky door at once!" Ciel said. But when he turned around the person he saw was not Sebastian it was Alois. "Alois what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," answered Alois, "I just wanted to see my darling Ciel. As Ciel walked Alois down the stairs to show him the door Alois pushed Ciel down.

"What the hell Alois!" yelled Ciel.

"Calm down Ciel," said Alois in a sly tone. "just relax and enjoy.'

All of a sudden Ciel cried out in pain. Alois had shoved his fingers into him. Sebastian started to go help, but he couldn't. Ciel had not asked him for help. He watched as Alois pushed his fingers in and out of Ciels perfect body. All of the sudden Sebastian felt his pants get a bit tight. As he watched the scene before him, Ciel was moaning and gasping. Alois had unbuttoned his pants and shoved his cock into Ciels moth for lubrication. Sebastian was getting so hard from this it hurt. Then he heard a scream of agony and passion escape from ceils mouth when Alois entered him. The two boys were in a tangled mess of screaming and moaning. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He walked towards Alois and Ciel. He unbuttoned his pants and started masturbating. He reached the mess he picked them both up, Alois and Ciel still making love, he inserted Alois. His eyes grew wide and a moan escaped his lips.

"S-Sebastian" Sebastian was inside Alois who was inside Ciel witch cock was being pumped by Sebastian. Just then the door opened and in walked Claude he got a look of sudden surprise on his face. He couldn't believe he was seeing. Sebastian fucking Alois, his face contorted with rage. Then a smile crept across his face.

"For this Sebastian I must punish you.' He walked over to Sebastian and pulled him away from Alois. Then he started French kissing Sebastian's naked body. Claude's hand moved lower till it reached Sebastian' tip. He started playing with Sebastian. He let out a moan. Then Claude shoved him to the ground. He shoved his cock as far into Sebastian as it would go. Sebastian let out the sexiest moan ever. Than Claude started to rub Sebastian's cock. 'Sebastian's so hot,' thought Claude.

Ciel turned Alois around and inserted him. Alois turned and looked Ciel. "I knew you would want to play," Alois said with a sly grin. Ciel pulled out and pushed back in again hard causing Alois to moan.

Sebastian was breathing hard now. HE stopped Claude and shoved him to the ground. Sebastian smiled at him. He bent down and licked his ear. He whispered "There has been a slight change of plans." Suddenly he thrust into Claude hard. Sebastian has pumping Claude's hard dick with no mercy. With the other hand he was fingering himself. He pounded harder and harder in Claude until he found his sweet spot.

By then Ciel and Alois were already done. They were fast asleep on the floor, cuddling with each other. But Sebastian was just warming up. He thrusted with all his might, a few minutes later they both came. Sebastian still didn't let up. Neither of them was done, they were both screaming as Sebastian thrusted wildly into Claude. Sebastian felt like he was about to die. He felt so high. His eyes where starting t roll back. He finally stopped out of pure exhaustion. He laid down still inside of Claude. Sebastian's hips were still doing little humping motions. Finally he pulled out, and French kissed Claude roughly. The floor was silvery and white as though it had snowed. Sebastian had an ass load to clean up.


End file.
